In the near future it is expected that near field communication devices will be widely employed as mass consumer products. Therefore, it is desirable that such devices have low manufacturing costs. Further, it is desirable that near field communication devices are capable of quickly establishing a connection with a reader/writer device. For example, when near field communication devices are used for payment when entering a sub way entrance, many people want to pass in as little time as possible. The connection establishment between the reader/writer and the near field communication device must therefore be fast.